1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for forming, such as a press tool comprising:                a body having a receiving structure end for receiving into a receiving structure of a folding press, which end is connected via a central portion to a tool end,        at least one safety member which can protrude beyond a surface plane of the receiving structure end,        
and an actuating member which is movable in a first direction and which is coupled to a safety member.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a device is known from EP-A-0 494 714. This document describes a press tool in which the safety member is operated by an actuating member, enabling direct insertion into and removal from a receiving structure of a folding press, substantially perpendicular to the length of the receiving structure.
The safety member extends in the embodiment of this document out of a side surface of the receiving structure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,327 discloses an embodiment with a safety member extending from a top surface of the receiving structure.
Sometimes the actuating member is operated by accident as a result of which the press tool may at least partially fall out of the receiving structure. It is an object of the invention to prevent accidental actuation of the safety member.
EP-A-1 493 506 describes a press tool having a lockable safety member. This document provides a solution for the problem that a spring biased safety member can be disengaged from the tool holder while manipulating the tool within the receiving structure. By sliding the tool in the receiving structure it is possible that the safety member is pressed inwardly, which could cause the tool to fall out of the receiving structure.
This document, EP-A-1 493 506 provides a lock for the safety member, such that the safety member, in locked situation, is like a fixed safety member. In order to remove a tool with locked safety member, the safety member first has to be unlocked, after which the safety member can be disengaged. This is similar to a locked door, in which the lock of the door first has to be unlocked by using a key and afterwards the door can be opened by operating the door handle. So the lockable safety member of EP-A-1 493 506 needs additional operations in order to remove the tool from the receiving structure.
Another disadvantage of this embodiment is that when the safety member is locked, the tool cannot be inserted into the receiving structure substantially perpendicular to the length of the receiving structure. It could even damage the receiving structure of the safety member when insertion of a tool with locked safety member is nevertheless tried.
Still another disadvantage of EP-A-1 493 506 is that in unlocked state, the tool can be removed in a non controlled manner. The spring biased safety member determines the force necessary to pull out the tool from the receiving structure. If the spring is weak, the tool can even fall out spontaneously.